Remembering Childhood
by LoveAwesome
Summary: This is my first fanfic and its about Manny and Ellie as little mammoths and how they thought the first time they met was during the meltdown until..something happens that changes that.


Chapter 1: Wait...what?

Manny and Ellie had been together for 7 years and that was when they first met..or was it? The herd was getting ready for bed. Peaches was actually allowed to explore at night with her best friend Louis suprisingly. Manny had agreed to letting her explore the enviroment as long as she was back by morning. Diego just put himself in a random place on the ground,Sid of course put himself on a rock. The possums Crash and Eddie found a tree to hang upside down from. ''Hey,Ellie wanna sleep upside down from the branch for old times sake after all you did grow up a possum.'' Crash and Eddie begged. ''Uh,I don't know guys,I haven't slept from a branch in 7 years I'm probably gonna fall.'' Ellie says with a sad look on her face. Manny had chosen to sleep on the roots of a nearby tree. ''Ellie I agree with the possums you should sleep from the branch tonight,even though you've always been a mammoth you grew up a possum and why not go back to that for a night.'' Manny said with a warm smile. Crash and Eddie were stunned that Manny said something positive..and smiled. ''Am I gonna fall?'' Ellie asked. ''There is NO way that are you going to fall Ellie.'' Manny says as he lays his head on the roots of the tree he chose to sleep on. Ellie got up on the branch just like she used to. ''Ellie do you remember anything from your childhood?'' Crash asked. ''Nope its basically almost a big blur all I remember is growing up a possum and just remembering you guys and mom.'' Ellie says as she begins to fall asleep. Manny had not fallen asleep completely and thought to himself _Yeah my chilhood was a big blur also but if there is one thing I do know about my childhood is that I did NOT grow up a possum,_and so he let a faint chuckle and drifted off into a deep sleep.

Chapter 2: Years and Years and Years ago..

_Manny started to have a dream about his childhood. A bunch of young mammoths were playing mudball. Even though there was going to be a storm all families said they would stay together and everything we be fine and that is why after a half hour of mudball the parents would force their kids home. Young Manfred (Manny) had just gotten hit in the face with a mudball by a slightly older mammoth. ''Hahahaha.'' The older mammoth chanted. ''Shut up Henrik you're no fun today.'' Another mammoth called. ''Manfred you know I was kidding.'' Henrik yelled. Manfred was not in a munch of a mood to play mudball. He had found a lake put his trunk in the water and got the mud off of his face. But then he saw a mammoth signifcantly smaller than him. Manfred walked over to the other mammoth. ''Hi are you lost?'' Manfred asked. The little mammoth nodded. ''What is your name?'' Manfred asks while flicking one last piece mud off of his face. ''Ell-ie.''_ Ellie_ says sounding out her name. ''That's a very pretty name.'' Manfred notices the sky getting cloudier. ''Oh,we gotta get you back to your mommy before the storm hits.'' Manfred says looking worried. Young Ellie was terrified at the thought of a storm so she curled up next to Manfred's side. ''Don't worry Ellie,I'll get you back to your mommy at least you've got a mother who cares about you.'' Manfred says while looking down at the little mammoth who was now sensing Manfred's sadness had started petting his head with her tiny little trunk and curled up at his side babbling baby things. Manfred went around asking for hours,asking if anyone knew who Ellie's mother was. And finally after hours and hours of searching they finally found Ellie's mother. ''Hello m'am I believe this is your child.'' Manfred said as politely as he could. ''Ellie I missed you so muuucch!'' The mother exclaimed happily as she hugged her daughter. Manfred smiled at Ellie and her mother's reunion. ''Hey,thanks for returning Ellie she's only 2 months old and she's always wandering off,and wait kid what's your name and how old are you any young mammoth I've ever seen as has been gone never to be seen again navigating this forest.'' Ellie's mother says. ''My name is Manfred but you can call me Manny and I'm am 4 years old.'' Manfred said cutely. ''Well,Manfred thank you for returning my daughter.'' Ellie's mother said her voice full of pure happiness. ''You are very welcome but I gotta get back home there's going to be a storm.'' Manfred says walking away. He was stopped by little Ellie who had squirmed her way away from her mother and went up to Manfred and made really big cute eyes at Manfred. Manfred had not looked directly into Little Ellie's eyes and realized they were big beautiful green eyes. ''You're gonna grow up to be something great Ellie I know you are.'' Manfred says sweetly. Ellie then locks her tiny trunk with Manfred's and leads him back to her family. ''Looks like someone doesn't want you to leave.'' Ellie's mother says with a laugh. ''Okay Ellie I'll stay a little while but I gotta get home before the storm,okay?'' Manfred says in a somewhat worried tone. Ellie nodded once more. Manfred and Ellie spent the 15 minutes they had playfully spraying each other with water from their trunks and playing a game that Manfred made up called ''Rock Kicker.'' What they had to do was kick a small rock at a target. (They had a small rock because Ellie was only 2 months old.) They walked back to Ellie's family. ''Bye Ellie.'' Manfred said while walking away knowing he had finally had a friend. ''You are welcome to come back and play with Ellie anytime.'' Ellie's mother says. Now as Manfred walked away again he was again stopped by Ellie who again babbled more baby things but held on to Manfred's leg with her little trunk. ''Don't worry Ellie I'll be back tomorrow.'' Manfred says in a tone that said,don't worry obviously. Ellie then nuzzled his shoulder and Manfred (Manny) patted her head then it started to snow and Manfred hurried back home. But the thing is when Manfred went back to see Ellie the next day she was gone. _

Manny woke up from his childhood memory and woke Ellie up. ''Hey Ellie remember the first time we met,7 years ago?'' Manny asked. ''Yeah,why?'' Ellie says not knowing why Manny was asking her this. ''That wasn't the first time we met.'' Manny says looking right at Ellie.

Lol XD The suspense..I think I might somehow continue this I'm not sure. This is my first fanfic so be nice..lol. But don't sugarcoat it if I messed up somewhere. (I do NOT own the ice age chracters they belong to Blue Sky Studios)


End file.
